


Kisses

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, but like, the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: Potter's kisses would one day kill Draco. He was sure of it.(He wouldn't mind.)





	

Then, suddenly, Potter was kissing him.

And Draco froze.

Because what was he supposed to do? Potter - the perfect, golden, heroic Harry Potter - was kissing him with so much enthusiasm Draco was sure he might combust, with his hands in Draco’s hair and his body pressing forward - as if Potter wanted to be even closer than this, which was impossible - and oh sweet merlin what could he do?

Then Potter - not seeming to notice that Draco’s heart had stopped beating - gently but not so gently moved him to the bed, pushed him down, and honest-to-Circe crawled onto his lap, his hands now holding Draco’s thighs like a life-line.

All Draco could do to react to the kiss (or more likely, the assault) ((he did not mind being assaulted by him)) was kiss him and again and again -

Oh sweet mother of Merlin -

Potter’s hands were suddenly everywhere, roaming over Draco’s shirt, pinching, caressing, nudging and oh Circe the grabbing - as if Potter couldn’t get enough him, couldn’t be close enough to satisfy this sudden hunger.

Draco wanted to touch him, too (dear merlin he felt as it might burn alive if he didn’t) but he didn’t dare - afraid the golden boy might run and flee if he did, might not -

Oh god.

Draco couldn’t stop the guttural moan that ripped through him, and he arched off the bed into Potter’s touch, craving more.

(Potter had slipped his warm and calloused hands under his shirt, and has started playing with his nipples - and dear Merlin Draco could feel Potter smirk against his lips.) ((That would not do, he thought irritably, he couldn’t be all smug with Draco just moaning like -))

But Draco moaned again, this time for an entire different reason.

Potter had stopped kissing him.

Why had he stopped?

Did Draco do something wrong?

Draco opened his eyes - he had not even realised he’d closed them - and searched the dark room frantically for those green orbs. “Potter? Did -”

Potter’s teeth flashed in the dark - but not as his usual smile. It even seemed as if he was… Nervous? “Draco…” He whispered, and he leaned in closer, his lips now near Draco’s ear. “Oh, God,” he said so softly, it was almost more a soft moan than an actual sentence, “I just have to… I’m sorry but I just have to..”

“You have to do what, Pot-” and Draco’s voice failed him completely.

Potter kissed his ear gently, that warm and soft and perfect mouth covering his cold and mundane ear (why was Potter kissing his ear?) ((He was not going to complain.))

But before Draco could even ask what on earth the other boy was doing, Potter suddenly started kissing him on his jaw, his cheek, his nose - on every patch of skin he seemed able to find. And dear Merlin - Draco had to control every fibre of his being not to cry, for Potter was whispering things to his skin, as if he was telling him secrets, beautiful and thrilling secrets that Draco was going to take to his grave.

“Draco,” Potter said to him in a whisper, kissing his eyelids, “you are so beautiful like this, dear Merlin -”

Draco gave up all pretence, and let his eyes water.

(He bet his entire savings (which was a lot) that nobody would’ve stayed dry-eyed with Harry Potter saying things like that to you, kissing you so softly as if you might break into pieces if he’d do it more forcefully.)

Draco was sure he might actually break underneath Potter’s kisses. Or die. (He wasn’t sure if he would actually mind - it was after all the best way to go.)

When Potter started kissing away his tears, however, something inside him snapped, and he quickly flipped them both over - pushing Potter to bed now, holding the other boy away from him.

“Draco?” Potter stared up at him, and Merlin , Draco nearly started crying all over again at the sight.

How could Potter call him beautiful, when he looked like that? Those honest-to-God glowing green eyes staring up at him in adoration (what had Draco done in his life to deserve that gaze), those lips almost red from overuse, and a soft and playful smile tucking at his lips… Draco wanted to bury himself inside that boy, deep and deep inside and never crawl out again.

“Draco,” Potter repeated, and knitted his eyebrows together. “Are you just gonna stare at me all evening, or are you actually going to do something?”

Draco huffed, and slapped Potter’s hands away who’d moved up to grab Draco’s face. “Shut up for a second will you? I’m trying to enjoy the view.”

And then something unbelievably wonderful happened - Potter shuddered, his entire body did - and then he started blushing.

Blushing!

For a second Draco could only gape at the sight before him - the state he had brought him in - before he couldn’t help himself anymore and dove in to kiss him again. (And again and again and again.)

Potter certainly gave as much as he took.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/150668757047/then-suddenly-potter-was-kissing-him-and)


End file.
